Will you love me ?
by Michael Clifford
Summary: sequel of " seven days to my destiny " , will Meg get Stephen to love her or she will end up with other man ?
1. Chapter 1

**_ Will you love me ?_**

_**I do not own anything**_

_**Chap 1**_

_**In Stephen's **__**office secretariat .**_

" _**Erik , you are an idiot . " **_

" _**yes , I know , Christine told me that already , have something else ?" Erik said annoying with the other man.**_

" _**I hate you , how can you do that to me , to miss Daae ? you married her ." Stephen said . " urg … I want to hit some sense in your head sometime ."**_

" _**for god sake , Nadir did that already , you don't have to do that again ." Erik smirk .**_

" _**wipe that evil smirk of your off or I will do that for you ."**_

" _**I would like to see you do that , my friend ." Erik teased .**_

" _**honestly , why did you do that ? did you think of miss Daae before you took that horrible poison ?" Stephen asked quietly . " and did you think of Nadir , me or anyone else ? you and Nadir are my only friends , and you know Nadir is hard to put up with ."**_

" _**hey , I hear that ." Nadir said when he walked in , pretendeded to look hurt and offend . " it hurt , you know ."**_

" _**I know , I am sorry , I didn't think mutch . I thought Christine would be more than happy with me out of the picture …" **_

" _**did she look happy ?"**_

" _**well no ."**_

" _**there , we have a winner . you are the world idiot champion ." Nadir said mocking . " congratulation , monsieur Phantom . and you call yourself a genius ."**_

" _**no , I am not an idiot . I am a genius here ."**_

" _**yes , you are , Erik , even a blind woman can see that Christine was in love with you ." **_

"_**I … I don't know … I guess I am as blind as any normal man are when it come to love …" **_

" _**Erik , for the love of … how many time do I have to tell you that you are a normal man, you are no different than me and Nadir ." Stephen said with annoying tone . **_

" _**I … I don't know …" **_

" _**and I thought that Christine already convince you enough , what with all the noise yesterday ?"**_

" _**well …" **_

" _**I though you was dying again, but then I heard this ' oh , Christine , how I love you … please move…' so I though it was best that I get out or I would hear something that would haunt me still the day I die . and I was right ." Nadir said with a raising eyebrow .**_

" _**what are you talking about ?" Stephen , being his usual clueless .**_

" _**never mind that , so what will you do now ? you can't leave Paris . and I am thinking about getting you and Christine a house out of the city , somewhere quiet ,for you two to start a new life together ."**_

" _**well , I can't leave Paris now , that is for sure … and I don't know if I am fine with living up there ."**_

" _**you dare say you are not a normal man, you will have to talk with my fist ." Nadir threaten .**_

" _**okay , I don't know ."**_

" _**well , you two can't stay down there forever , what about the future ? you will need space for your children ." Stephen said .**_

" _**wha …?" Erik's eyes almost popped out of his head when he heard that.**_

" _**well , you two will have kids, right ?"**_

" _**no , I don't think we will … I don't want another child bear this fate I have …"**_

" _**had , Erik . and you are not alone in this world , you have me , Nadir and miss Daae . I know Nadir and I sometime don't be there for you but sure miss Daae will , and you have to take care of her , she is your wife now ."**_

" _**we haven't married yet , that night , I asked Nadir to married us , not a real priest . so we aren't , she can still change her mind ."**_

" _**after last night , I don't think she will ever. Erik , trust us , please ."**_

" _**I … well . I will try . Nadir , help me find a house , I want to start a new life with Christine , right here , in Paris ."**_

" _**that's more like it . Erik . we will help you as mutch as we can ." Stephen smiled , then suddently he looked panic . " oh , no I am going to be late ."**_

" _**late ? for what ?"**_

" _**well , miss Giry asked me to go have lunch with her ."**_

" _**little Meg ? you say ? well , go on then , but mark my words , hurt her and , even when you are my friend , I am going to break your arm ."**_

" _**Erik , like I can hurt anyone , it is not like we are courting or something ."**_

" _**really ?" Erik and Nadir asked with a raising eyebrown . **_

" _**yes , she is too young for me , and she was just being nice , after I took her home when she was drunk ." Stephen said , running toward the door, " well , I am going now , I am late ."**_

_**After Stephen was gone . **_

" _**he is being clueless again ." Nadir said .**_

" _**yes, he is ." Erik sighed . " well , I am off , too , Christine also wants to have lunch with me ."**_

" _**aw , how can you two young boys leave an old man here alone ?"**_

" _**I am not a boy and you can take care of yourself ." Erik also walked out of the room . **_

_**Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww wwwwwwwwwww**_

" _**Erik ,come on , lunch is ready , I am sure this time it will be good ." Chritine giggled excited . **_

" _**so I have heard ."**_

" _**hey , I didn't burn it this time ."**_

" _**right , like the last time , how can you burn a pie in side out ? I mean the outside looked good but the inside tasted like carbon ."**_

" _**hey ." Christine kissed his nose . " you are a meanier , but I love you anyway ."**_

" _**I will not try that ."**_

" _**please , for me ?" **_

"…"

" _**please …." Christine said with tears in her eyes .**_

" _**fine , give me ."**_

" _**I love you ." **_

" _**stop saying that , I didn't think this day would come but I am tired of listening to those three words ."**_

" _**why ? I love saying it . I want to say it every day still the day I am die , and even after I am die , I will still saying it to you ."**_

" _**I am not sure , dearie , we may not even go the same plance ." **_

_**Erik knew that Christine loved him then , but he was still sometime think of himself as a monster . Christine smiled sweetly , she still had all the time in the world to help him see how loveable he is . " I will beg the god to let me be with you , my love ."**_

" _**and I am gonna vomit if you two don't stop ." **_

" _**Meg ? why are you here ? I mean not that I don't want to see you but …" Christine said .**_

" _**I know , I know , and hello , lunch was over since , like , thirty minutes ago , maman told me to look for you ."**_

" _**well , I am here , now , I will go with you ." Christine turned to her husband . " I need to go back to my reheard , so be a nice little phantom and get some rest , you are still recover ." she kissed his forehead and lef with Meg .**_

" _**I can't believe she just called me little and kissed my forehead in front of little Giry , I am not a child ." Erik sighed before lay back down on his bed , trying to catch some sleep before he has to wake up and make dinner .**_

_**Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww wwwwwwwww**_

" _**so , how was your lunch with monsieur O'Lando ?"**_

" _**well , we had a very nice lunch , he said he like me , as a friend , but that is a start ,right ?" Meg said dreamy again .**_

" _**uh huh . I don't know , may be monsieur O'Lando doesn't interesting in you like that ."**_

" _**I am not going to give up , I love Stephen ."**_

" _**well , he is a nice man , I am sure he will make a great husband for you , Meg , I know that Erik and Stephen are friends , may be he could help , like asking monsieur O'Lando about how he feel about you or something ."**_

" _**really ? you and Erik will help me ?"**_

" _**yes , well , you are our sister , after all , and monsieur O'Lando is a nice man , he will make you happy ."**_

" _**thank you , Christine , this mean a lot to me , I mean Stephen is the first man that make me feel this way ."**_

" _**I know ,I see the love you feel for monsieur O'Lando in your eyes , like the love I have for Erik . I am not going to stand in your way to happiness."**_

" _**oh , thank you , Christine ."**_

" _**no worry , we are best friend , right ?"**_

_**And the two lady walked to the reheard , giggling all the way , didn't know there was a shadow that was following them .**_

_**(tbc)**_

_**Note : hello everyone , this is me , I am sorry for saying those things in my latest one shot , I know there are a lot of peoples out there like my idea ,but there are some who hate my fanfic that mutch but they still read it and then thrown the very awful review at my face . I was really tired . because I was sick and I have been having a lot of stress latterly , school and military and all , and if they hate it so mutch , why did they read it in the first plance ? I mean , like I said , I won't make anybody read it , I just want someone to see my Idea , and maybe treasure it like I did when I wrote the fanfic .**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Will you love me ?**_

_**I do not own anything**_

_**Chap 2**_

" _**good evening, my love, how was your day ?" Erik said, while cooking their dinner .**_

" _**fine, no Carlotta around, so I am … oh my , what is that smell? so good."**_

" _**you like it? it is something call 'eggy in basket '. it is for breakfast but madame Giry just showed me how to do it, and I want to make you one so …" Erik kissed Christine's lips . **_

" _**well … I like it . we can call it our 'dinner-breakfast' date." she giggled as he kissed her hair.**_

" _**okay then, dear. have a sit." **_

" _**thank you, monsieur. what is on our menu tonight?" **_

" _**well, we got 'eggy in basket' **__**as the aperitif, then, we will have 'Cassoule' for main event and the last, 'Tartes aux fruits' ."**_

" _**sound wonderful , my love."**_

" _**I am honor to serve such a beautiful woman like you, madame le Fantome ."**_

" _**well, I am honor to be served by such a handsome man like you, monsieur le Fantome."**_

" _**and I am going to be sick if you two keep doing those love talk." **_

" _**oh for the love of Don Juan, stop doing that, you will make my heart stop beating one day, Meg Giry." Erik said. **_

" _**opp." Meg giggled.**_

" _**oh no, I want that perfect heart of your beat healthy and normal, Meg , stop showing in my house without a knock." Christine pouted.**_

" _**okay , if you want me to stop, then stop doing those lover things, I am nursing my bleeding heart here you know." Meg said sadly.**_

" _**what? What's wrong ? is it about monsieur O'Lando?"**_

" _**well … who else?" Meg sighed. " is he always like that? I mean clueless about love? I have been sending hint to him that I would love to court him for god know how long." **_

" _**knowing Stephen O'Lando, you will have to tell him right onto his face that you love him, but even with that, he may not believe in your words." **_

" _**why does he have to be so hard?"**_

"_**well, it happened a long time ago, while both Stephen and I were working in Germany." Erik said with a sad smile . " we were partner and Stephen was in love with a woman. she was beautiful and rich, so she would never look at an young and poor architect like Stephen so he worked as hard as he could to have money to marry her."**_

_**Meg hold her breath to hear her love's sad story, one that left him so clueless about love.**_

" _**when he finaly had enough, he asked for her hand and guess what she said ? she thrown the ring at his face and told him to stay away from her, she said she wanted someone young and handsome and rich like herself, not some old and poor architect who has to worked to feed himself. I mean Stephen was just 23 when he asked for her hand and she was 35. he wasn't old. Stephen was heart broken and he never believed in love again ."**_

" _**but, he is a handsome, honor and young man, I really love him. And talking straightforward to him is not a thing that a lady should do."**_

"_**Meg , if I did what a lady should do, Erik wouldn't have been here and I would have became an old lady with a bitten heart." To prove her poin, Christine showered Erik's face with kisses.**_

" _**okay, that's enough before you choke me with kisses and kill Meg with jealous." Erik laughted.**_

" _**one last?"**_

"_**no , be a nice little soprano and go sit over there." Erik pointed at a dark corner and turned back to Meg, ignored Christine's pouting lips. " so, the problem is that because of the old wound this woman gave him, he no longer wants to believe that there is someone out there for him, some one who will love him because of him, not his money. I want to know it for sure that you are in love with Stephen and ready to do whatever to make him believe and love you back, I don't want him to get hurt anymore."**_

" _**I do love him, more than anything, and I am ready to do whatever it need to be done to make him love me."**_

" _**good, now, you will need to thrown your pride and your ladyship in the fire, you won't need it to woo a man like Stephen."**_

" _**roger, captain."**_

"_**good, now, first thing first, I will give you a list of what Stephen like, what he do in his free time,… anything that will be useful in this copration."**_

" _**thank you, sir."**_

" _**and a real plan that will woo you your dream man."**_

" _**can I say anything in this ?" Christine asked from the conner Erik showed her.**_

" _**no, she will not do as you did to me. That will only scared Stephen away."**_

" _**but .. that sound better than all of this woo things." Meg said, thinking about what will a naked Stephen O's Lando look like**__._

" _**do you want him or not ?"**_

" _**I do."**_

" _**so no 'things' like that, he is not nothing like David."**_

" _**so, you know about the bar then…"**_

" _**yes, I saw Christine and you left with that basta of a human, so I followed. After I took Christine with me to the church, and Stephen took you back to madame Giry."**_

" _**oh."**_

" _**well, if you want him, you will have to give up the shy girl's things and being bolt, he will not show that he like you or anything even if he does love you. He thinks that no one would love someone like him, but then look at me, I am a monster and I get my angel, he will have someone, too and I think that someone is you."**_

" _**thank you, Erik, you are the best brother I ever have." Meg hugged Erik. " so what do you think I should do to make him look at me."**_

" _**well, first, you need to be his friend, which I think you already are. Then, show him that you are interesting in him, his personal, not his money or anything. HIM. Interesting in HIM." Erik said.**_

" _**how?"**_

"_**well, ask him on a date, after some date , go straing and tell him what you think of him. But don't make it too fast, after a couple of dates, showing him that you are willing to get to know him, make him comfortable with you around and then pull the rope."**_

" _**I think he is comfortable around me."**_

" _**I know, because he thinks you don't like him more than a good friend, when he finds out about how you think, he may go all defend up. Trust me, I am his friend, I know a lot about him."**_

" _**I do. It is just that I can't wait to say 'I do' to him when we get married."**_

" _**easy there, girl, you need to make him love you first. You know I have a hard time with Erik, even when he is already in love with me."**_

" _**you are the one who need to find out about your true feeling, Christine." Erik said, raising his eyebrow. " anyway, get the picture?"**_

" _**yes, captain."**_

" _**good, now go home before your maman has my head because I let you go home late. And we need to enjoy our 'dinner-break fast date' before the foods growned cold."**_

" _**sure, good bye, see you tomorrow."**_

" _**don't count on that." Christine said. " I don't think I will be on time for reheard tomorrow."**_

" _**woman, how can you say something like that with a straing face?" Erik sat back down his chair. **_

" _**well, the same way I get you in my bed."**_

"_**I … don't want to heard another words about that night." Erik looked away.**_

" _**aww, are you embrassing." Christine teased.**_

"…_**." No answear.**_

" _**Erik?"**_

"…_**." Still no answear.**_

" _**my love?" Christine pulled his face back to look at her. And she gaped. His face was as red as an apple could get.**_

" _**oh my god, you are embrassing. I can't believe it, I make the infamous phantom embrassing."**_

" _**shut up, and eat your dinner before it get cold." Erik turned back to his food.**_

" _**aww, darling, no need to be embrassing, it is natural." Christine pulled him into a kiss.**_

_**Their foods were forgotten.**_

_**oOo**_

_**Meg looked up that dark sky as she walked home. **_

' _**maman is going to kill me, and then Erik.' She though with a small sigh. Many things were in her head. Erik's words about what happened to Stephen when they was working in Germany, Meg hated that woman for what she did, but then she thought she would have to thank her, because of what that woman did, Stephen was here, unmarried, and alone. She just needed to fix him alittle and he would be all her.**_

" _**prepare yourself, Stephen O'Lando, because I am out to get you, I will make you love me, as many as I do to you." She quoted to herself.**_

_**(TBC)**_

_**Note: sorry for the late update, I have a lot of things to do and I have to update my ' the Angel's Diary' , it is getting bigger and bigger everyday. and also the last part i got the idea from my favorite fanfiction ' Erik the date phantom', don't know why the author stop writting it, it was the best fanfiction i have ever read .**_


End file.
